


Untitled

by Furimmer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Drabbles, Humor, Multi, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mostly unrelated drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407736) by [dearwhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwhimsy/pseuds/dearwhimsy). 



Тони Старк

Кровь и Золото.

Иногда, когда Тони Старк не мог заснуть, он начинал вычислять свой кармический баланс. Сколько людей погибло благодаря его изобретениям? Сколько жизней разрушило его существование? Сколько крови на его руках? Он рассчитывал и давал оценку, но прежде чем начать он всегда знал, много, слишком много.

Тони говорит себе, что железный человек освободит его. Но он знает, что этого не случится. Что такое «Железный человек»? Кровь и золото, попытка богатого дурака спасти остатки собственной души. Тони почти смеялся над своими жалкими и бесполезными попытками, это всё равно, что пытаться умыться, утопая в океане крови.

 

Неудачник. 

Тони Старк — неудачник.

О нём говорили, как о воплощении успеха: гений, миллиардер, плейбой и филантроп. Тони Старк закрывает глаза и вспоминает холод в глазах отца и бутылку, зажатую в руке. Он помнит тепло песка и крови, когда созданное им оружие продемонстрировало всю свою мощь и ценность. Он помнит это и знает, что ошибался, а отец был прав. Он не может ничего добиться.

 

Спасение и приговор.

Когда Тони понимает, что умирает, что палладий, ставший его спасением, теперь стал его приговором, он прослеживает нити яда на теле и смеётся. Джарвис спрашивает: «Что теперь?». И Тони думает о том, что умирает. И Тони думает, что заслуживает это. Он так старался, зашёл так далеко, но он не может смыть кровь со своих рук, пришло время платить за свои грехи. Он смотрит в зеркало на узоры и голубой свет реактора. Это почти красиво.

 

 

Оно того не стоило.

Тони всегда знал, что когда они поставили его во главе, какая бы высокая не была цена, в конце всегда приходится платить. И если он хотел он хотел похоронить регистратор, то это должна быть чья-то могила. Тони просто всегда считал, всегда надеялся, что это будет его собственная.

 

Оружие и я.

Вся проблема создателей оружия в том, что они не могут не превратит в оружие всё вокруг, и себя в том числе. Вырезать из сердца и разума обнаружившиеся отчаянье, научиться останавливать кровь всем и каждому словами, как сталью. Натачивают свои лезвия до тех пор, пока не останется никого, и они не забудут, как достичь других людей, не раня.

И когда не остаётся цели, когда кровь засохла и окрашивает всё вокруг различными оттенками красного, они переключаются на себя. В конце концов, какая польза от оружия, если нет врагов?

 

Локи

Солнце и Луна.

 

Тор всегда был солнцем для луны Локи. Сердце и мужество, такие же прочные, как и сковывающие замки. Он всегда получал всю славу и поклонение. Локи напротив всегда был окутан тьмой и туманом, навсегда сохранившими его тёмную тайну. Свет, который он излучал, всегда был чуть больше, чем бледное отражение Тора, больше, чем рассеянные пучки света, дарованные милостивым братом. Когда-то он был благодарен за это. Теперь, когда лёд сковал его, он отвернулся от света, оставив Солнце и Луну в темноте между звёздами.

 

Истина.

Они называют меня Богом Лжи и провозглашают себя хранителями истины. Честно говоря, я должен поаплодировать их навыкам обмана. Им удалось обмануть не только себя, но и робкие массы. Они говорят свою ложь с такой убеждённостью, что даже мои слова и жесты блекнут перед ними. Нет, нет, я не посягну на их корону в этом деле. Кроме того, правда гораздо интереснее, более разрушительна, более жестока. 

Поверьте мне, я знаю.

 

Тони/Стив

Что под костюмом.

— Стив, эй, Стив, помнишь, когда мы встретились в первый раз, ты спросил, что у меня под костюмом?   
Стив оторвался от записей и посмотрел на Тони, который только что ворвался в его комнату облачённый почему-то в костюм Железного человека.  
— Ну так что? — потребовал ответа Тони. И Стив неуверенно кивает.  
И тогда у него едва не отпадает челюсть, потому что Тони начинает снимать броню, являя миру загорелую кожу — он абсолютно обнажён, за исключением ярко-красных шёлковых стринг.   
— Тебе нравится? — Тони ухмыляется.  
Стив сглатывает и позволяет записной книжке выпасть из рук.

 

Влюблённый Тони.

Люди постоянно говорят о том, как найти свою любовь, как влюбиться, как оставаться влюблённым. А Тони просто хочет, чтобы это прекратилось. Потому что это больно и утомительно, это заставляет его весь день думать его человеке, который украл его сердце и не собирается его возвращать. Он хочет разлюбить и никогда больше не влюбляться. Ни в кого. Даже в Стива. У его сердца не хватает уже слишком много частей, и реактор не заменит его.

 

Хороший человек.

Всё дело в Стиве — он хороший человек. А Тони — нет. Но тем не менее в нём достаточно порядочности, чтобы держаться от него подальше, чтобы сказать нет, когда Стив, восхитительно краснея, приглашает его попробовать фондю. Тони говорит нет, несмотря на то, что глаза Стива заполнились болью и разочарованием, несмотря на то, что ему отчаянно хочется сказать «да», он знает, что, в конце концов, так лучше для Стива. Потому что Стив хороший человек, а Тони… нет.

 

Три истины.

Пеппер Поттс знает три вещи, которые являются правдой.

1\. Пеппер Поттс любит Тони Старка.  
2\. Тони Старк любит Стива Роджерса.  
3\. Стив Роджерс любит Тони Старка.  
Учитывая это, она могла сделать только один неизбежный вывод. И когда она отдала приказ Джарвису собрать её вещи, она могла только надеяться, что в один прекрасный день они смогут понять друг друга.

 

Зарисовки.

Счастье для Тони.

Хэппи Хоган абсолютно человек Тони Старка. Он всегда был рядом с миллиордером, даже если это угрожало его собственной жизни. Он хочет лучшего для Тони, просто хочет, чтобы у этого парня было хоть немного радости в жизни, ведь это такая редкость в его жизни. Поэтому он не может быть более счастлив, когда у Тони появляется девушка. Поэтому он не будет обращать внимания, он всегда будет скрывать то, что в сердце загорается небольшой пожар, когда он вспоминает девушку по имени Пеппер.

 

Сон о реальности.

Даже находясь во льду, Стив всегда знал, когда он спал, а когда бодрствовал. В его снах всегда были яркие детали: снежинки падающие на его и Баки вытянутые руки, ярко-красные губы Пегги против её белоснежных зубов, когда она говорит, — словно кровь на снегу. В своих снах он чувствовал правильность, реальность. Это мир не проснулся.

 

Для науки.

Огни мерцают, и Клинта немного ведёт в сторону, но он успевает ухватиться за холодильник. Мгновение спустя на кухню, вышагивая, заходит Тор, видимо полубоги не в состоянии просто пройти из комнаты в комнату. 

— Я вижу, как Железный человек, а иногда и большой зелёный доктор занимаются опять наукой! — А также кажется не в состоянии говорить не в бум-децибелах.

Наташа рассеянно кивает Тору и продолжает натачивать свои ножи. Рядом с ней Стив обреченно вздыхает и перелистывает страницу газеты. Клинт удивится, если кто-нибудь из них тоже слышит слабый маниакальный смех.

 

 

Роудс

— А ты знаешь? Он был всего в нескольких метрах от меня, когда его похитили.

Пеппер смотрит вниз на бокал красного вина и пытается разобрать пьяный бред Роудса. Это Тони должен сейчас здесь сидеть, не она.

— Мне всё ещё снится это. Он зовёт меня по имени, я оборачиваюсь и пытаюсь схватить его, вытащить в безопасное место, но он превращается в песок в моих руках и везде кровь, я до сих пор слышу, как он кричал, а я не смог…

Пеппер закрывает глаза. Она не хочет это слышать. Она не может это слушать. Прошло уже больше двух месяцев, а они до сих пор не получили требования о выкупе.

— Всего несколько ярдов, и я смог бы спасти его. Но я верну его. Я найду его и верну сюда, где он и должен быть.

Это не его вина. Она знает это. Это действительно не так, но она не знает, сможет ли сказать ему об этом вслух. Поэтому она молчит и позволяет Роудсу бормотать о песке, расстоянии и Тони, Тони, Тони.

На следующее утро Роудс отправляется на поиски человека, которого он потерял, и Пеппер не прощается.

 

Наблюдения

Порой Брюс чувствует себя немного Дэвидом Аттенборо. Сегодня мы рассмотрим высшее общество Нью-Йорка в естественной среде обитания, которое характеризуется чрезмерно дорогой одеждой и частым потреблением шампанского. Понаблюдаем за тем, как мужчина из Бруклина разбив чашку, пытается привлечь внимание Старка, в то время, как его бдительный спутник, полковник Роудс из семейства негроидных эффективно ставит блок.

Он улыбается сам себе, представляя, как это выглядело бы на Дискавери. Брюс взбалтывает шампанское в бокале и вздыхает. Он до сих пор не понимает, почему Фьюри настаивает на том, чтобы он посещал эти мероприятия. Остальные Мстители понимают это лучше. Тони делал это всю свою жизнь, Стив привык, что он живая машина для пропаганды, Клинт и Наташа умеют изображать обычных людей, а Тор — это Тор.

Но с другой стороны, большинство людей боятся Брюса, а те, кто нет, как правило, раздражающие идиоты, которые находят забавным ткнуть в Халка, не понимая, что это плохая идея.

Он вздыхает, облокачивается на стену и делает вид, что потягивает шампанское. Ну что ж, по крайней мере, отсюда хорошо видны, как умело Роудс сводит к нулю попытки Стива заманить Тони в более уединённое место.

А теперь Капитан Америка пытался подкупить военного из семейства негроидных закуской, но был отпуган агрессией.  
Слепое неведенье

Пеппер поняла всё, прежде чем он что-либо сделал. Она всегда знала Тони лучше даже, чем он сам.

Они просматривают документы, когда звонит Стив. Они быстро переговариваются, и Тони улыбается, когда они заканчивают, он оборачивается к Пеппер с таким же видом, который у него бывает, когда он возвращается с пулевыми отверстиями в своей броне. Тони ненавидит, когда она грустит из-за него, потому что никто не должен грустить из-за него, и она уходит.

— О, Тони, что ты делаешь с собою.

Он смотрит на неё, совершенно запутавшись из-за того, что он сделал в последнее время. Никаких драматических самоубийтсвенных выходок, никаких пьяных скандалов. Он не успевал ничего этого, просто гуляя со Стивом и ничего не делая, наслаждаясь жизнью.

Пеппер смущённо кивает головой, но прежде чем она успевает ему объяснить, раздаётся вызов от Мстителей, и он едет спасать мир от огромных анимированных рождественских ёлок.

И куча дел до тех пор, пока в один прекрасный день они не разделят ведёрко куриных крылышек с мёдом, и Стив запачкает соусом левую щёку, и Тони просто наклонится к нему, чтобы стереть соус большим пальцем, а потом подойдёт так близко, так близко, ещё чуть-чуть и…

Стив улыбается ему, и Тони моргает и снова притягивает его.   
Всё хорошо, просто отлично.


End file.
